Mieczyk Thorston
Mieczyk Thorston '(ang. ''Tuffnut Thorston) — jeden z drugoplanowych bohaterów filmów Jak wytresować smoka oraz jeden z głównych postaci w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jest bratem bliźniakiem Szpadki. Jego smokiem jest Zębiróg Zamkogłowy o imionach Jot i Wym. Mieczyk tak jak i jego siostra uwielbia ból. Wygląd Mieczyk to średniego wzrostu szczupły przystojny chłopak o długich, blond włosach, ciemnoniebieskich oczach i groźnym wyrazie twarzy. Mieczyk jest dwujajowym bratem bliźniakiem Szpadki. Posiada trochę większe mięśnie od Czkawki. Ubrany jest w bladozieloną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, szare spodnie oraz zieloną kamizelkę. Ubiera też brązowe buty z futerkiem, a na ręce zakłada karwasze w kolorze kamizelki. Na głowie nosi żelazny hełm, na którym umocowane są cztery rogi. Dwa na górze są mniejsze, a dolne większe. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 Mieczyk ma 20 lat, jednak niewiele się zmienił, poza tym, że dorósł i wyprzystojniał . Pierwszą rzucającą się w oko zmianą jest fryzura Mieczyka - chłopak nosi teraz dredy, w wielu miejscach związane szerokim, brązowym sznurkiem. Zmienia się także jego strój - zamiast swej starej tuniki i kamizelki, ma teraz ciemniejszą, dłuższą tunikę oraz futro na szyi, prócz tego ochraniacze dodatkowo uzbrojone w kolce na ramionach oraz nadgarstkach, pas zaś jest nabijany ćwiekami. Buty są mocne, pokryte żelaznymi kolcami. Podobnie jak jego przyjaciele, nosi lekki zarost, jednak nie jest on zbyt widoczny z powodu swego jasnego odcienia. Charakter Mieczyk był uczestnikiem smoczego szkolenia pod wodzą Pyskacza Gbura. Jest również członkiem klanu Wandali. Nieustannie kłóci się ze swoją siostrą, do poziomu przemocy fizycznej i psychicznej, jednak nigdy wystarczająco poważnie, by ich rozdzielić. Chociaż nie zostało to nigdy jednoznacznie ujawnione, Mieczyk zdaje się dominować w tej dwójce. Według swoich kolegów są ryzykantami głodnymi adrenaliny, nieco nierozważnymi. Często wpadają w tarapaty, sami je prowokując. Mieczyk lubi myśleć, że jego siostra znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. Wykorzystuje każdą sposobność, by pokłócić się z nią lub rozpocząć bójkę, chociaż zazwyczaj kończy się "zwycięstwem" jego siostry. Mimo tego jednak łączy ich głęboka więź. Mieczykowi przeszkadza fakt, że musi dzielić się wszystkim ze swoją siostrą. Łączy ich jednak wiele wspólnych cech. Oboje okazują głęboką niechęć wobec czytania i nauki, a także kąpieli. Kiedy walczą chcą używać tej samej broni. Wyraźnie jest zaznaczony bliźniaczy tok myślenia między rodzeństwem. Umiejętności *'''Walka: Mieczyk jest utalentowanym wojownikiem, jednak gorszym od swojej siostry. Niemniej, od dzieciństwa żyje w wiecznym konflikcie ze swoją bliźniaczką, co najczęściej kończy się bójkami i kłótniami, w których przeważnie zwycięża Szpadka. Rodzeństwo preferuje ten sam typ broni, jakim jest oszczep o dwóch ostrych końcach, czyli włócznia. *'Odporność: '''tak jak Szpadka, Mieczyk odporny jest na szkodliwe działanie gazu ich smoka, Jota i Wyma. Najprawdopodobniej wynika to z faktu, że na grzbiecie Zębiroga rodzeństwo spędza bardzo dużo czasu, przez co uodpornili się na obecność i działanie gazu. *'Inteligencja:' chociaż oboje wykazują raczej niski poziom inteligencji, Mieczyk jest bardziej nierozgarnięty. O ile Szpadka potrafi w niektórych sytuacjach okazać wrażliwość, współczucie czy zdolność do myślenia, Mieczykowi zdarza się to znacznie rzadziej. Nie jest w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu bez wdania się w kłótnię lub bójkę, co dodatkowo utwierdza pozostałych jeźdźców w przekonaniu, że bliźniaki są mało inteligentne. Bardzo często Czkawka lub inny członek ich grupy musi objaśniać rodzeństwu sens ich działań. *'Spryt:' w niektórych sytuacjach Mieczyk potrafi być opanowany, a jego dystans do życia powoduje, że nie wpada w panikę i potrafi znaleźć rozwiązanie z kryzysowych sytuacji. Kiedy w odcinku ''Wandersmok został wysłany jako szpieg na naradę Łupieżców, wzbudził zainteresowanie tamtejszych wojowników oraz zdołał sprytnie i wiarygodnie wytłumaczyć, że jest jednym z Berserków. Ma również talent do improwizacji. *'Porywczość:' zarówno Mieczyk, jak jego siostra, mają niebywałą skłonność do wdawania się w konflikt z każdego, nawet najmniej istotnego powodu. *'Tresura smoków:' w przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry, Mieczyk jest śmiały i dość odważny w kontakcie z dzikim smokiem. Wytresował własnego smoka jakim był Płomień, ogromnego smoka z gatunku Tajfumerang. W odcinku Na szarym końcu tresuje również Straszliwca Straszliwego. Prócz tego potrafi zainteresować smoki, by je uspokoić i przywoływać do porządku. W odcinku Noc i wrzask ma pod swoją opieką wszystkie smoki jeźdźców, a dwukrotnie powstrzymuje Szczerbatka przed ucieczką. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|Ekipa przeciwpożarowaPodczas ataku na wioskę Berk, Mieczyk wraz ze Szpadką, Astrid, Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem gaszą wywołane przez smoki pożary. Po tym, jak Czkawka zestrzelił Nocną Furię, on, jego siostra i Sączysmark szydzili z niego. Wraz z innymi kompanami, Mieczyk zapisał się na Smocze szkolenie prowadzone przez Pyskacza. Tak, jak większość uczestników nie był zadowolony obecnością Czkawki, więc wyśmiewał się z niego. Pierwszym smokiem, z jakim grupa walczyła był Gronkiel. Podczas walki Mieczyk i jego siostra odpadają jako pierwsi, ponieważ pokłócili się o tarczę, której oboje chcieli użyć. Podczas wspólnej kolacji Mieczyk znów naśmiewa się z Czkawki. Pyskacz daje grupie do przeczytania Smoczy podręcznik. Chłopak dziwi się, że każą mu czytać książkę. Zdegustowany tym faktem, wraz z większością kolegów opuszcza salę. thumb|Martwa strefa odnaleziona przez bliźniakiNastępnego dnia dzieci kontynuują szkolenie, tym razem ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Mieczyk wraz z siostrą odnajduję martwą strefę tego smoka, ale nie potrafili się zachować cicho, więc znów oberwali. Wieczorem cała drużyna wraz z Pyskaczem, urządzili sobie ognisko. Podczas niego Mieczyk przechwalał się swoją siłą oraz tym, że to on dostanie się do końcowego etapu szkolenia. Podczas następnego szkolenia, tym razem z udziałem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, Mieczyk zostaje poturbowany przez tego smoka. Kiedy Czkawka odstrasza smoka, on i inni zostali niezwykle zaskoczeni oraz nabierają szacunku do chłopaka. Przez mijające dni szkolenia Mieczyk wraz z innymi wikingami (wyjątkiem jest Astrid) stają się wielkimi fanami Czkawki. Wreszcie zaczynają go lubić i chcą spędzać z nim czas. Kiedy jest już etap ze Straszliwcem Straszliwym, ów smok rzuca się na Mieczyka, a Czkawka odciąga go od niego. Ten jest pod wrażeniem owego czynu. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje wybrany do finału, Mieczyk cieszy się z tego faktu. thumb|left|Wytresowany przez bliźniaki ZębirógMieczyk pojawia się znowu, gdy Czkawka chce uratować Szczerbatka. Wtem wraz ze Szpadką tresuje Zębiroga. Chłopak bierze udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią, w której ekscytuje się faktem, że lata na smoku. Miał sprawdzić zasięg plucia bestii wkurzając ją. Po wybudzeniu się Czkawki widać, jak Mieczyk leci na Zębirogu, co oznacza, że jest to jego przyjaciel i wierzchowiec. Jeźdźcy smoków Zarówno Mieczyk jak i Szpadka są smoczymi trenerami w Smoczej Akademii. W serialu Mieczyk zdradza nam, że w przyszłości chce zostać piratem albo rybakiem. Jednak po dowiedzeniu się, że Heatherę napadli piraci wybiera rybołówstwo. W odcinku ''Bliźniacze szaleństwa Mieczyk, tak jak jego siostra, ma dość dzielenia się wszystkim z bliźniaczką. Buntuje się nawet przeciwko swojemu smokowi, którego także musi dzielić. Udaje się do swojej tajemniczej samotni i siedzi tam sam, przekonany, że nikogo oprócz niego nie ma w jaskini. Okazuje się jednak, iż Szpadka również ukryła się tam, aby pobyć sama. Rodzeństwo jest jednak zmuszone znów zjednoczyć się, gdyż ich smokowi grozi śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. ''Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Noc i wrzask Mieczyk, jako jedyny z grupy jeźdźców, nie wybiera się do lasu na próby walki z dzikimi smokami, lecz zostaje z wytresowanymi smokami młodzieży, których ma pilnować. Skrywa się z nimi w jaskini i zajmuje rozmową oraz strasznymi historiami. Wszystkie smoki słuchają go z uwagą, z wyjątkiem Szczerbatka, który dwukrotnie - i bezskutecznie - usiłuje przemknąć się obok Mieczyka i wyjść z jaskini, by dołączyć do Czkawki. Za pierwszym razem Mieczyk zwyczajnie przemawia do niego, zaś za drugim zostaje odrzucony ogonem Nocnej Furii na ścianę i zrzucony z niej strzałem plazmą. Kiedy znów zaczyna tłumaczyć Szczerbatkowi powagę sytuacji, ten zasypia, a chwilę później Mieczyk również zamyka oczy. Smoki wykorzystują sytuację i uciekają. W odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu młodzież usuwa pułapki na smoki, które zastawia w lesie. Szpadka i Mieczyk również mają własną, Mieczyk jednak sam zostaje w nią schwytany. Prosi siostrę, by go uwolniła, więc udaje się ona do Berk, by sprowadzić Czkawkę i resztę. Zostawia bratu tylko Jota i Wyma, by go pilnowali. Po chwili do chłopaka podchodzi dorosły Tajfumerang, który później okazuje się być Płomieniem. Jot i Wym chce obronić swojego pana, jednak sam zostaje schwytany w pułapkę. Czkawka i Szczerbatek przybywają mu na pomoc, jednak w lasie rozprzestrzenia się pożar. Z pomocą smoków tamują go, zaś Mieczyk zostaje uwolniony. Wszyscy razem wracają na grzbiecie Płomienia do domu. W dwóch odcinkach Wandersmok rodzeństwo odgrywa znaczącą rolę. Wraz z Sączysmarkiem uwalniają uwięzionego w bryle lodu Wandersmoka, by następnie pomóc reszcie jeźdźców uspokoić i oswoić go. Smok jednak ucieka, a grupa jeźdźców dzieli się na dwie grupy, by go złapać. Bliźniaki opracowują nieudany plan zdezorientowania Wandersmoka przez spowodowanie wielkiej eksplozji przez Jota i Wyma. Później ratują Czkawkę przed wściekłym smokiem i chwilę potem sami muszą przed nim uciekać. Wandersmok strzela w ich stronę błyskawicą, ale w ostatniej chwili atak odpiera Szczerbatek. Wywołana połączeniem dwóch typów ognia eksplozja jest tak silna, że odrzuca bliźniaki daleko od reszty grupy. Szpadka i Mieczyk trafiają na wysepkę skalną, skąd widzą jak Wandersmoka pojmuje Albrecht i postanawiają go śledzić. Ich zniknięciem poważnie zmartwili się pozostali jeźdźcy. Podczas poszukiwań Szczerbatek jest zbyt zmęczony, by lecieć dalej, lądują więc na Wyspie Łupieżców, gdzie spotykają bliźniaki. Mieczyk, udając jednego z Łupieżców, mija strażników i udaje się do pomieszczenia, w którym trwa narada Albrechta oraz Dagura. Jedyną osobą, która rozpoznała Mieczyka jest Pleśniak, jednak mając pełne usta, a później zostając ogłuszonym, nie zdołał donieść o intruzie. Później, po uwolnieniu Wandersmoka, Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem wabią go, by wleciał do lodowca, gdzie uderza w ścianę i pada na lód. Wtedy Szpadka i Mieczyk polecają swojemu smokowi zionąć ogniem, by zamknąć szczelinę lodowca i ponownie uwięzić Wandersmoka. ''Race to the Edge thumb|[[Mieczyk obserwuje stado Night Terror'ów]]W odcinku ''When Darkness Falls Mieczyk jako pierwszy odkrywa, że na wyspie Smoczy Skraj, na którym jeźdźcy założyli swoją siedzibę, żyją małe stadne smoki. Budzi się w środku nocy, przerażony dźwiękami które, jak sądzi, wydaje dzika bestia. Na swojej drodze spotyka kurczaka, z którym się zaprzyjaźnia, lecz po chwili zza jego pleców wyłania się stado Night Terror'ów tworzących kształt wielkiego smoka. Mieczyk usiłuje przekonać pozostałych, że widział wielkiego smoka, jednak nikt mu nie wierzy. Dopiero po jakimś czasie smoki znów się ujawniają, a bliźniaki wpadają na to, że stadem rządzi alfa, bez którego smoki staną się niegroźne. Łapią więc go w sieć i unieszkodliwiają stado, jednak uwalniają go, gdy dzikie Zmiennoskrzydłe atakują jeźdźców, a Night Terror'y nie są w stanie same się obronić. W odcinku Reign of Fireworms, Szpadka wraz z bratem odkrywają, że ich wuj Magmar Thorston przepisał im wyspę nazwaną przez jeźdźców Smoczym Skrajem. Postanawiają wykorzystać ten fakt i wprowadzają na wyspie własne prawo, czyniące z bliźniaków władców, zaś z pozostałych jeźdźców niewolników. Każdy z jeźdźców wykazuje się czynem uznanym przez nowe prawo za przestępstwa, wskutek czego wszyscy (oczywiście oprócz bliźniaków) ze swoimi smokami zostają wtrąceni do więzienia. Jednak na wyspę zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo w postaci migrujących Ognioglist, których obecność grozi spaleniem wyspy. Bliźniaki muszą same stawić czoła smokom, lecz nie są w stanie obronić wyspy. Uwalniają więc jeźdźców z więzienia i znoszą prawo, dzięki czemu udaje się przepędzić Ognioglisty i znów żyć w zgodzie na Smoczym Skraju. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Mieczyk podczas wyścigów smokówMieczyk pojawia się na początku filmu razem ze Szpadką oraz Jotem i Wymem, biorąc udział w wyścigach smoków. Chłopak pojawia się później ze swoim smokiem, gdy razem ze Stoickiem i innymi jeźdźcami trafiają na statek Ereta, poszukując Czkawki i Astrid. Po pokonaniu wroga wracają na Berk. Później Mieczyk na smoku, razem z innymi jeźdźcami, towarzyszą Astrid w ponownym poszukiwaniu Ereta i zmuszają go do zaprowadzenia ich do Drago. Tam jego smok zostaje wcielony do armii Krwawdonia, razem z innymi gadami, a sam zostaje jednym z więźniów Drago. Kiedy Eret przechodzi na stronę Wandali pomaga w uwolnieniu smoków i ich jeźdźców. Podczas walki o obronę Smoczego Sanktuarium, Mieczyk pomaga Czkawce w walce z Krwawdoniem. Kiedy Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje alfę i przejmuje kontrolę nad smokami w okolicy, ulega mu również Jot i Wym. Wraca dopiero do Mieczyka i Szpadki pod koniec filmu, gdy Oszołomostrach zostaje pokonany przez Szczerbatka. Relacje Szpadka Bliźniaki łączy głęboka więź, typowa dla rodzeństwa, która przejawia się zarówno miłością, jak nienawiścią. Spędzają niemal każdą chwilę swojego życia razem, nie rozstają się nawet jeśli do tego dążą. Dlatego łączy ich niepowtarzalna więź. Potrafią czytać w swoich myślach i przewidywać swoje działania. Niekiedy jednocześnie wypowiadają to samo albo kończą za siebie zdanie. Mają irytujący zwyczaj wdawania się w konflikty i bójki, nawet z najmniej istotnych powodów. Wydaje się, że między bliźniakami nie ma nici porozumienia, chociaż wszystkim się ze sobą dzielą. Mają wspólny dom, wspólnego smoka, bardzo podobnie wyglądają, używają takich samych przedmiotów. Ich cierpliwość została wystawiona na próbę w odcinku [[Bliźniacze szaleństwa|''Bliźniacze szaleństwa]], jednak nawet chcąc przed sobą uciec bliźniaki trafiają w to samo miejsce. Z dwójki rodzeństwa Mieczyk wydaje się być bardziej pobłażliwy i pochopny, podczas gdy Szpadka potrafi okazać powagę, współczucie, a niekiedy nawet pomóc swojemu bratu. Mieczyk zaś zwykle nie rozumie, co się dzieje wokół, a siostra często musi ratować go przed niebezpieczeństwem. Mimo wszystko Mieczyk kocha siostrę. Jot i Wym Wytresowany przez bliźniaki Zębiróg może albo latać swobodnie, albo być ujeżdżanym wyłącznie przez dwóch jeźdźców jednocześnie. Jeden nie jest w stanie zapanować nad smokiem, jednak Mieczyk, w przeciwieństwie do siostry, nigdy nie miał okazji samotnie lecieć na grzbiecie Jota i Wyma. Rodzeństwo dba o swojego smoka i spędza z nim dużo czasu. Każda z dwóch głów smoka jest niezwykle lojalna wobec swojego jeźdźca, bardziej lojalna niż wobec drugiej głowy - kiedy bliźniaki popadają w konflikt, to samo czyni smok. Staje się rozsądny i spokojny tylko wówczas, gdy jeźdźcy znajdują się w niebezpieczeństwie. Kilkakrotnie w serialu okazuje ogromną troskę wobec nich i chroni ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Czkawka W filmie Mieczyk ma raczej obojętny stosunek do Czkawki. Podobnie jak pozostali uczniowie Smoczego Szkolenia wyśmiewa niezdarnego chłopaka, nie dokucza mu jednak wyjątkowo dotkliwie. Sam Mieczyk zresztą często popełnia błędy i w rezultacie radzi sobie ze smokami niewiele lepiej niż Czkawka. Kiedy syn wodza ujawnił swoje wyjątkowe umiejętności tresury smoków, Mieczyk zaczyna darzyć go szacunkiem i zasypywać pytaniami. W momencie gdy młodzież zmuszona jest dosiąść smoków, aby polecieć do Smoczego Leża i pomóc Wikingom w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią, Mieczyk okazuje wobec niego więcej sympatii, niż do tej pory go darzył. Kiedy nastolatkom powierzona zostaje Smocza Akademia, Mieczyk razem ze swoją siostrą, nigdy nie pomagają w opracowywaniu planów i bez dyskusji wykonują polecenia ich nauczyciela, mimo faktu, że bardzo często nie rozumieją sensu ich działania. Niekiedy bliźniaki usiłują znaleźć metodę, by ominąć wykonanie polecenia, co często kończy się dramatycznie. Sączysmark Mieczyk, podobnie jak jego siostra, mają raczej bliskie i dobre stosunki z Sączysmarkiem. Często idą jego śladem, gdy ten wyśmiewa się z Czkawki, lub wbrew jego woli podąża własnymi ścieżkami. W grze Sączysmark namawia rodzeństwo, by oszukali w konkursie przeciwko Czkawce i Astrid. W odcinku Wandersmok (część 1) chłopak okazał nawet troskę wobec Szpadki i Mieczyka, bowiem chciał ich szukać, kiedy zostali odrzuceni przez eksplozję w powietrzu i wylądowali daleko od tego miejsca. Przyjaźń nie przeszkadza bliźniakom w przedrzeźnianiu chłopaka. W odcinku Zemsta nie wpuściły go do schronu jako jedynego, żądając rozmaitych przedmiotów. Im więcej im przynosił, tym więcej żądali, wskutek czego Sączysmark nigdy nie dostał się do schronu, dopiero wówczas, gdy niebezpieczeństwo minęło i schron był pusty. W odcinku Pięć drogowskazów ''Szpadka i Mieczyk celowo wmawiali Sączysmarkowi, że jest umierający. W odcinku Maces and Talons (część 1) chłopcy ogłosili się najlepszymi pr\yjaciółmi. Śledzik Bliźniaki lubią wyśmiewać się z otyłej budowy ciała Śledzika, chociaż ten okazuje się być znacznie mądrzejszy i inteligentniejszych od ich obojga. Czasami irytuje to bliźniaki. Śledzik jednak jest z nimi zaprzyjaźniony i ratuje ich, gdy znajdą się w niebezpieczeństwie. W odcinku ''Wandersmok Śledzik namawia pozostałych jeźdźców, by odnaleźli zaginionych Mieczyka i Szpadkę, jego smok jednak jest wyczerpany i nie może lecieć na poszukiwania. Śledzik jest zmartwiony, gdy Czkawka mówi, że nie znalazł śladu bliźniaków. Stoick Ważki Mieczyk i Szpadka okazują respekt wobec wodza, głównie dlatego, że jest on ojcem Czkawki, lecz kiedy Stoicka nie ma w pobliżu lubią z niego żartować. Sam Stoick doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z destrukcyjnej natury bliźniaków i niekiedy jest nią zirytowany. Ma nawet przysłowie, mówiące o tym, że "Gdzie jest dym, tam są bliźniaki". W książkach Mieczyk pojawia się także jako postać w książkach z serii Jak wytresować sobie smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Nie odgrywa tam jednak prawie żadnej roli. Cytaty Ciekawostki *W grze powiedziano, że Mieczyk jest pięć minut starszy od Szpadki. *W odcinku ''Zębiróg w ogniu zostało wspomniane, że zarówno Szpadka, jak i Mieczyk mają dużo włosów na plecach, które kochają. *Szpadka i Mieczyk to jedyni znani wikingowie na Berk, prócz Pleśniaka, których hełmy mają więcej niż dwa rogi. *Zarówno Mieczyk, jak i Szpadka, wytresowali ogromnego, dzikiego smoka (Mieczyk Płomienia, zaś Szpadka Wrzeńka). *Mieczyk i Szpadka wykazali się swoją inteligencją, kiedy zostali zarażeni chorobą wywołaną przez węgorze i zaczęli przeprowadzać eksperymenty naukowe, porozumiewając się bardzo bogatym, naukowym językiem. *W serialu zdradza, że w przyszłości chce zostać piratem albo patroszyć ryby. Jednak po dowiedzeniu się, że Heatherę napadli piraci wybiera patroszenie. * Potrafi pleść, dziergać i "szyje jak maszyna". * Według Sączysmarka, nie umie liczyć do 10. * Kiedy Berk zaatakowała węgorza grypa, pod wpływem gorączki wraz ze Szpadką wymyślili lody. * Kiedy Sączysmarka trafił piorun, jako jedyny był w stanie go zrozumieć. * W dzieciństwie (według Szpadki) bał się ciemności, a Szpadka bała się jego. * W większości przyczynił się do powstania Smoczych Wyścigów, co widać w krótkometrażówce Świt jeźdźców smoków, sam Czkawka przyznał że ogólnym ich twórcą jest Mieczyk. Ustalił on m.in. zasady zawodów. *Z krótkometrażówki Świt jeźdźców smoków możemy wywnioskować, że to właśnie Mieczyk jest pomysłodawcą Wyścigów Smoków. * W pierwszej części filmu twierdził, że ma znamię. * W odcinku Have Dragon Will Travel (część 1) oświadczył się Windshear. * On i jego siostra popełniają błędy ortograficzne. Zobacz też en:Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston es:Brutacio y Brutilda Thorston ru:Забияка и Задирака Торстон Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons